Those Cheesy Lines of Got to Stop
by Banshi13
Summary: Duo's got some cheesy lines, and Heero can't take anymore...this story is finished, please read and review!


Author's Notes: This is my first Gundam Wing Fic. Now that, I'm not to worried about. What I am worried about is this: This is my first YAOI fic. That's write. I'm a virgin when it comes to writing yaoi and FF Slash. I know that I shouldn't be worried, that I should just write it as though I were writing a heterosexual couple, but there's that first time 'ah! I hope I get it right!' thing goin' on. So, if you believe it sucks, I apologize. Please, feel free to give me constructive...emphasis on the word_ constructive_ criticism. All flames will be laughed at profusely, and stomped out after being read.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Gundam Wing, though on how many stars I have wished for such a dream to come true, I could not tell you.

Pairing: 1x2 (Heero and Duo, respectively, for those of you not familiar with the number assignments)

Preventer Headquarters was a regular building at first glance. With it's tall sky scraper like building, beautiful glass architecture, and royal look, it seemed a building in which world leaders would sit at long tables in high backed, leather chairs, sipping tea with lemon and eating crumpets while deciding the fate of the world. Many people could be seen going in and out, some dressed in suits, others in dresses, many would be made up into the sect of clothing called 'business casual' as though they worked there everyday.

At first glance, it was the normal building of any political or world party. However, those with special access codes and the highest of clearance knew better. Actually, anyone that worked at Preventer Headquarters knew better. It was just a matter of _how_ much better did they know?

Heero Yui was one of the privileged few who knew, without a shadow of a doubt, what was going on in every department on a daily basis. Preventer Headquarters and body guarding was his life, and keeping the peace between the colonies and the ESUN and any other idiot, rag tag, rebellious group were the lives of those he protected, one in particular.

Being the body guard of Relena Peacecraft had its advantages, even Heero couldn't lie about that. She was pleasant to talk to, one of only two people he truly trusted with anything. She had a strong demeanor about her, though at first glance she seemed as frail as a daisy. Heero knew better. Much better. After the events taking place with Mariemaia Khushrenada, he'd seen Relena realize the value of fighting as much as that of peace. She'd finally realized that sometimes, to achieve true peace, the price would be paid with the blood shed of many who yearned for it. But her character all the while had remained in tact. She was the stronger for what she'd been through.

Afterwards, Milliardo Peacecraft had come to him, personally asking him to keep his younger sister safe from those that might try to awaken what Dakim Bartons dream of disrupting the peace again. Heero had accepted whole heartedly. He counted Relena has one of his very few friends. She'd done more for him than any other person that he could think of.

Well, perhaps he could think of one.

_He's not here now, Yui_

His inner voice called to him to keep his mind off of the funny boy and on his job. Which at the moment, was sitting inside one of the many meeting chambers that catered to visiting diplomats who had appointments with those at Preventer Headquarters. Today, Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft, along with Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin, and Quatre Reberra Winner were going over the finer details for another Preventer Headquarters, this one, in Quatre's home colony of L4. Those that were in the meeting seemed to be in agreement that a preventer headquarters on Earth would not be enough. One must also be out in space, among the colonies, to ensure that nothing went wrong. A P.H. in space would better serve everyone involved. When approached, Quatre had readily agreed to the plan, stating that he would help fund the new base and help in other ways, whatever the Preventer teams needed. This meeting would be the first of many of which Heero would have to attend, not only because it was Relena's duty to keep the peace, but also, because it was his as well.

"I believe that here would be a good choice," Quatre said, pointing to an area on the holographic map. It was 20 miles outside a major city, but close enough to disrupt any trouble that may occur. "If you don't like this site, there are many more we can choose from." He looked around the room, seeking opinions.

"I'd like the base within the city," Relena spoke up, "I understand the strategic angle for having the headquarters outside an urban area, but at the same time, our goal is to ensure that the colonists know we're there. Placing Preventer Headquarters in the middle of the city would serve to do that, and would re-instill the seriousness the ESUN has in maintaining peace."

"Yes, but what if we come up against another threat? There is the possibility that terrorist tactics may be used," Milliardo spoke next, disagreeing with his sister, "tactics that may involve bombs. If we place the headquarters in the middle of the city, and it is attacked, innocent lives would be lost."

"But it is a symbol to those that would try to destroy everything we've created that we will not live in fear. Placing the headquarters out in the middle of no where makes it seem more of a base, a military instillation, something that many people will question. Placing it within the city however, creates a higher avenue of trust among the colonists. We've nothing to hide, and they'll know that if they can be free to walk past our doors every evening going home from work."

Heero leaned his head back against the chair, watching the brother and sister trade elegant arguments with each other, until Noin finally voiced her opinion. She stood up and walked over to the blonde haired young man.

"Quatre, is there anyway we can place the headquarters a few miles outside of the city?" She and Quatre flipped through several holographic specimens before stopping at one.

"Une, what do you think of this?" she asked her friend. The Lady of Oz, whose buns had long been forgotten and had been replaced with a full hair down do, analyzed the site proposal before briefly nodding her head. "It would suit our purposes well," she looked to Relena and Milliardo, who were also considering the site. Both blonde heads look at each other, and acquiesced. "I do believe we have chosen a site...and all under an hour too," Lady Une looked at her watched and winked at Noin.

"We can begin construction on the site as soon as we have the permits and votes we need within the ESUN," Quatre added, looking at Relena and Milliardo specifically, "I'm hoping you two can persuade the members to vote for this idea rather than against it?"

"It will take political maneuvering, which, frankly, I'm not as graceful at as my sister," Milliardo glanced at Relena, and caught a smile tugging at her mouth. "Do you believe this is entirely doable, Relena?"

"The colonists have been asking for it, so have many within the Nation's politics on Earth. The only trouble we may have is with those that would rather have the first preventer headquarters building placed on their own colony rather than L4. However, I'm not anticipating to many issues with regards to where it's being placed. Many of the colonists simply want the headquarters built." Relena's trade mark blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward, placing her hands on the table. "The matter will officially be brought before the ESUN in two weeks. There will be a week of debate, and after that, the vote will be held. If there are any problems, three weeks should be more than enough to solve them."

"Good then," Une crossed her arms and looked around the room at those who were gathered, "I guess the meeting is adjourned. Which is a good thing for me," she picked up her cover jacket and put it on, "I have a lunch date that I'd rather not be late for." With that last bit of information, she bade everyone a good lunch hour and day, and left the room. Her heels could be heard as she moved farther and farther down the hall.

"Une has a lunch date?" Milliardo looked at Noin, eyebrows raised as she moved over to his sisters chair and held it out for her to stand up. His black-eyed beauty simply shrugged, a knowing smile on her face. She knew exactly what was going on, but she wasn't about to tell her betrothed anything. They both silently walked out of the room, arm in arm, quietly discussing their plans for the day.

"Hey, Heero, you know that Duo's coming in today, right?"

This caught the Wing Gundam pilot off guard. He recovered quickly though, as he usually did and gave Quatre a blank stare. The Arabian boy wasn't fooled though. He was smarter than his friends gave him credit for sometimes. When Duo and Heero were in the same room, anyone would have to blind, deaf, and devoid of all feeling to not notice the tension in the air between the two dark haired boys. "I just thought I would give you a heads up," Quatre continued, ducking his head and wisely walking on the other side of the table towards Relena. "Would you do me the honor of treating you to lunch, Relena?" He gave a swooping bow, to which Relena extended a graceful curtsy. "That would be nice, Quatre, thank you." She linked her arm in his, and looked at Heero. "Quatre has his body guards with him, Heero...if you'd like, you're more than welcome to take some time to yourself..." Relena regarded him with an almost apologetic look. She knew more than most about what was going on, or rather, what _wasn't_ going on between two of Earth's finest mobile suit pilots. Therefore, she knew that Heero would need some time to mull things over before Duo arrived.

"I'm fine." Heero answered, his voice dead pan as usual. Which to Relena meant that he was not fine at all. "Take a couple of hours to yourself, Heero." she insisted, walking to the door with Quatre.

"I'm your body guard."

"Not for the next couple of hours, you're aren't. We'll be eating the restaurant down stairs, probably near my brother and Noin. There will be guards all around. I highly doubt that someone will attack me in broad day light with Milliardo eating three tables away from me." Before Heero could retort, she was out the door, leaving Heero with his hands in his pockets, staring after the couple dumbly.

_One would think they'd planned this_. But none the less, Heero was getting tired of the crap between himself and Duo. One way or another, the tension had to come to an end. Today. Grabbing his Preventer's jacket and sliding it on, Heero walked out the door, his stride screaming purpose.

"Mission Accepted."

_Gundam Wing_

Duo disembarked from the shuttle, carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder. It was 1400 hours on the dot. His dinner meeting with the old group wouldn't begin until about 1730 hours, which meant that he had about three hours to get settled in his quarters and rest before that very long, yet very tasty meeting. He was looking forward to seeing everyone again. Well, mostly every one...okay, he was _really_ looking forward to seeing one person in particular, but wasn't looking forward to the attitude he was more than likely going to receive, or the one he was probably going to give.

The wars were over, Treize was dead, the Preventers were getting all the colonies secure, and the ESUN was earning the trust of citizens all over the solar system. So why, in the name of all that was holy, and righteous, and good, and peaceful, could he and Heero not have one conversation with out the other saying something that would begin an entire series of events that usually ended up with them not speaking to each other for a few days?

His own Preventer jacket hanging from one shoulder, he walked down the steps, brushing back his hair from his eyes. His long braid trailed behind him, bumping each step as Duo descended the shuttle. He was able to walk a few feet away from the staircase before he felt familiar eyes on him. He stepped out of the line of passengers and looked around, searching for whom ever was watching his arrival. When he spotted him, he grinned.

"Never thought you for a welcoming party, Heero," he commented, walking up to the young man and sticking out his hand, which Heero accepted, "can't say I'm complaining though."

"Good. I didn't come to hear you're whining."

"Oh?" Duo quirked an eyebrow, "well, what did ya come to hear? My new sketch routine? My masculine voice?" He batted his eyebrows at Heero comically. As usual though, Heero's dead pan face betrayed nothing of what his real intentions were. In all honesty, this was grating on Duo's nerves more and more.

"I came...to settle things between us." Heero eyed the man in front of him, tracing every line on his beautiful face. It had been at least two months sense the two had last seen each other, but those two months had done a lot for Duo. He looked older, but no less worse for the wear. The growth in his features had done wonders for him, Heero noticed that he was more chiseled in the face than he had been before. He'd lost more baby fat, making him into more of a man than a boy. Even beneath his long sleeved shirt, Heero could see the muscle growth. To a normal eye, it would seem that Duo hadn't changed at all, but Heero knew better. He'd spent enough time looking at that body, and wondering what he could do with and to it, to know every single bit of change that occurred.

"Uh huh." was Duo's only response. "I've been gone two months, what could there possibly be to settle? It's not like we've talked at all, or seen each other, or even written..." He was saying it with his classic sarcasm and good natured voice, but inside, Duo was actually hurting that communication between him and his fellow gundam pilot had been severed for so long. Still, looking at Heero standing there, actually wanting to lay things to rest, it gave Duo a sense of hope that perhaps the Wing Zero's pilot might be able to have a life after a war.

"Well, I'm starved. Anyway we could do this over a meal?"

"Hn...always with the food," Heero muttered, leading the way into the shuttle port. After calling a taxi, the two men rode in silence back to Preventer Headquarters, which had rooms for the more senior members of the organization, as well as suites for visiting dignitaries. While Duo went up to his guest quarters, Heero procured a table for them in the restaurant. It was devoid of people, save for a couple of aides eating over in a corner. The waiter showed him to a table, gave him two menu's, and delivered two glasses of water before Duo came back. Heero handed him a menu quietly, and waited while Duo poured over it. For his part, Heero wasn't hungry, but Duo had a hefty appetite. When the waiter came back, the poor man had to go onto a second ticket for the latter's meal, and when he cast his eyes to Heero, the relief was plain as day on his face when Heero waved a hand, indicating he didn't want anything.

"So, how's Relena?" Leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, Duo regarded Heero with a light look of interest. "Any assassination attempts or anything fun like that?" When Heero only shook his head, Duo raised an eyebrow. "What about Zechs' and Noin? Wedding still on?"

"Hn." That and a nod was Duo's yes. Exasperated, he let out an obnoxious sigh, his bangs fluttering before settling in a mess atop his forehead. Heero was always all business, and today was no exception. He crossed his arms and fixed him with his most serious of looks. Which still looked funny on Duo considering he was the jokester of the group. "What's going on, Heero?"

"We should see each other." Heero took a sip of water as he gaged Duo's reaction. He was pleased to see a small fleck of surprise brewing in those cobalt blue eyes of his. It was rare to catch the God of Death unawares. Heero relished in it when ever he could.

"I'm seeing you right now."

"You know what I mean, Duo."

"No, I don't, Heero. Explain it to me." Not it was time for Duo to watch Heero squirm, which he rather enjoyed from time to time. The man was so stoic and unemotional that it was interesting to see how he dealt with emotional situations on a personal level. At least, when dealing with Heero at any rate.

"You and I should date each other."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Duo..."

"Heero?" Duo quirked an eyebrow. "You can't take me to dinner, demand that we date each other and then expect for it to happen."

"I didn't take you to dinner. You wanted something to eat, remember?"

"Ah, well...yea, but still," Duo brushed some of his hair back, knowing he was losing ground in the control area. That always seemed to happen when Heero was around. "What about the dating part?"

"I'm serious about that."

"I can tell."

"I'm not going to get on my knees and proclaim my love for you if that's what you want, Duo," Heero muttered, glancing around for the first time since he'd sat down, "I'm not capable of that."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

The silence hung over them, staying around while the waiter delivered Duo's food, refilled their drinks, and left. The next few moments were filled with the sights and sounds of Duo practically inhaling his food. After about five minutes of Duo's munching and Heero's staring, they were right back where they'd started. Proof that time didn't fix all problems. Nor did leaving them alone, which both Duo and Heero were prone to do.

"So, you still think we should see each other?" Duo popped a morsel into his mouth, chewing on it.

"I'm seeing you right now."

"Hah hah hah..." Duo grumbled, leaning across the table.

"You buy the food." Heero continued.

"Hey, it's not like we'll be living together or anything like that," Duo pointed out, "unless of course, you'd like the company..." He smirked at Heero, that smirk that nine times out of ten, got the other boy incredibly hot under the color. Heero was a controlled person, there was no doubt about that, but just with Duo being in the same room, it was difficult to control his urges.

"I imagine we'll be bunking with each other fairly often," Heero managed to get out, quickly looking away. "Yea, won't that be great? We'll get our fun and exercise too." Duo was getting a great kick out of watching Heero. Was it his imagination, or was that a slight red hue beginning to form on his favorite pilot's cheeks? He continued to chow down until Heero looked at his watch. "1600." His eyebrow arched, taking in the table which looked like a small war zone, thanks to Duo and his lack of table manners. "You finished?"

"Yea, I think I can get a doggy bag for the rest of this stuff." Duo patted his stomach, looking quite satisfied with himself and all that he was able to down in the past hour and a half. He watched Heero stand up, putting on his jacket again. "What? You're not going to pay the bill?" He blinked his eyes innocently at Heero, who just looked at him.

"I didn't order anything."

"Yea, but you can't ask a guy out to lunch and then not take care of the tab."

"I didn't ask you out to lunch. You said you were hungry. I chose this place."

"Excuses, excuses," Duo waved a hand, grabbing his wallet, the check, and jacket, following Heero up to the register area.

"So, I've got about an hour and a half until I have to be in that meeting," Duo mentioned off handedly, giving Heero a side glance. "What say you and I pass the time?" He draped an arm over Heero as they headed toward the elevator, to which Heero pressed the button that would take them up. "Duo, it's no small wonder how managed to not get girls." His...boyfriend...? Yes, that would be what Duo was to him now. It had kind of a nice ring to it. And Heero knew that Relena would be thrilled. Quatre too. As soon as news of his and Duo's relationship got out to the upper ranks, everyone would be wiping their brows, thanking God that the mess was over with.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" He actually grinned at Duo as they stepped into the elevator.

"I said, I had no problem getting girls before."

"With lines like that?"

"What's wrong with my lines?"

"They're terrible."

"They are not..." Duo pouted, jutting his lip out as far as it would go. "I got you didn't I?"

"Not because of your lines."

"Why then?" They stepped out of the elevator, heading to Duo's room. As the latter unlocked the door, Heero simply stayed quiet. "C'mon, Heero. We're dating now, you can tell me...pumpkin..." he raced inside the door before Heero could react physically to the nickname. He couldn't escape the look that was Heero's face though. Almost immediately, Duo was in stitches on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"Something funny, Maxwell?" Heero edged his way into the room, looking around. It was quaint, a large bed, a dresser, an adjoining bathroom, a balcony, a desk and two chairs, along with a monitor for communication and news.

"Nah, just your face," Duo rolled to his side, still chuckling and propped himself up on his elbow, looking up at Heero through long lashes. "Why, you gotta problem with that?" A small nod, and "Hn." was his only answer. Duo's mouth curled silkily. "You plannin' on comin' down here and doin' somethin' about it?"

"Not really, no." Completely dead pan, and in the dark, because he had not bothered to turn on the light, and Duo had not opened up the curtains that were currently pulled, Heero enjoyed Duo's reaction. This relationship was going to be a battle of wills all the way. Duo seemed so sure that he was going to get a reaction of some kind out of Heero, and he was wholly disappointed.

But Heero was growing tired of the game they'd been playing for the past long months himself. He was, in fact, looking forward to this companionship with Duo. He'd never felt so right about anything, not even when fighting with Wing Zero. He knelt down on one knee on the floor beside Duo, smirking at him.

"What would you like me to do about it?" His face was inches from Duo's, and it seemed that the close proximity was interfering with the other boys train of thought. Heero slid his hand behind Duo's head, grasping the braid that hung there loosely and pulling it forward. "Well um...I mean, since you're already here and...and...we uh..." Duo was babbling, something he was not prone to do, especially in situations such as this. But then, he'd never been _here_ before. Heero didn't realize how seductive he could be without even trying. In a few moments though, he didn't have to worry about saying a word. Somewhere between Duo babbling and Heero grabbing his braid, Heero's mouth had descended upon his, taking him a sweet kiss. There was no pressure, or much movement, it simply was...

But it was the best thing Duo, and for that matter, Heero, had ever felt in their lives. It was real, and it simply was. For a moment, Duo pulled back, grinning at Heero. "Who knew Heero Yui could be a good kisser?"

"Relena."

Duo gaffed for a moment, then, realizing that it was a joke, pinned a glare on his partner. With lightning fast moves, he had Heero trapped underneath him. "Who would have thought you for a comedian?" The other man began to open his mouth, but Duo quickly gave him something else to do with it. Unlike the kiss before, this was full of passion and wanting, of missing out on what they could have had for almost the past year. Heero returned it just as eagerly. All of this was incredibly new to him, but there was no other person in the galaxy that he would rather share this moment, this experience with other than Duo.

Things were under control, that is, until Duo released a wanton moan into Heero's mouth, which reached Heero's ears, which reached Heero's groin. A few moments later, Duo raised his head up, and looked down at his companion through lidded eyes. "Seems like somebody's awake..." he growled, leaning down once more to claim Heero, but the other man was to fast for him. This time, Heero took the initiative, and flipped Duo over, letting him land hard on his back. His hips ground into Duo's, making him let out a yelp of lust. "I could say the same for you...in fact, there's a duo down there that seems more than awake."

"Heero, did you just make a joke...again?"

"What if I did?"

"You suck at it."

Heero quirked an eyebrow, and gave an especially rough grind to both their groin area's. Because he was ready for it, Heero was able to hold back the sounds his throat wanted to make, but Duo released a groan that put to shame any other lover that he may have had. "Heero..." his name came out in a pant, and when he opened his eyes, Heero could see them shining with the deepest blue that he'd ever witnessed. Heero repeated the movement, slower, yet with more force, and received the same reaction, this time with a plea tumbling from Duo's lips. Heero dragged his lips over the hallow of Duo's neck, grumbling something about him having on to many clothes, but neither of them wanted to rush things. Grinding against each other to get off was one thing. Penetration was something entirely different. And it would most certainly wait until they had more than an hour and a half before a meeting to do it.

Besides, to Heero, this felt just fine.

Duo was pushing his way up, holding onto Heero as he did so, gripping his arms with an almost painful vice. Heero continued his grinding, now allowing himself to rock harder. His hand snaked around Duo's neck, grasping onto the braid and pulling it down, exposing his lovers neck to him, which he assaulted with lips, tongue, and teeth. He felt Duo growing warm, tasted the sweat that was trickling down and mixing with his own. A frustrated grunt followed when Duo pulled away from him, only to be replaced by a satisfied moan when Duo kissed him freverently. With Duo beginning to repeat the motions Heero's hips were doing, a possessive growl came along with it.

Eventually, Heero's shirt was being ripped off, and a wanton tongue was tracing his collarbone area. Their erections, though still within the confines of their jeans, were meeting at a quickening pace, the friction of the jeans, the movement of their hips, and the touches and kisses that were being delivered to the other quickly sending them toward the end of their first journey together. Duo's mewls and moans were turning into grunts and groans of pain, pleasure, a wanting for it to come to an end and a yearning for it to continue for ever. Heero was doing all he could to breathe, and when he finally reached his peak, he stilled for a moment, Duo still moving under him, and then, with a loud, grateful cry of longing, joined his partner in his climax. They didn't move from each other's grasp for a long few minutes, each preferring to catch their breath with the other intertwined in their limbs. It was Heero that spoke first, whispering Duo's name as though he were a God. Not the God of Death, but the God of Life. Duo leaned in, gently touching his bruised lips to Heero's equally pained ones.

"My Heero..." he breathed, blinking in the darkness.

"Duo..."

"Hmmm?"

"Those cheesy lines have got to stop..."


End file.
